


Mine (Kozume Kenma X Reader)

by missingnins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, Literature, Nudity, Public Nudity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnins/pseuds/missingnins
Summary: A KenmaXReader with implied smut~Reader is Nekoma's manager and the team is heading to a training camp with Fukurodani, Karasuno, and Aobajousai. The place they'll be staying at just happened to have a onsen too and reader-chan wanted to get in.Meanwhile... Kenma is having trouble with what exactly he should do.





	

****10.50 PM

 

Staring at clock before you for the past moments, you decided that it’s _finally_ time. No one should be there at such a time. Or so you thought…

 

\----------

 

**That morning**

 

“____-channnnn~~~” Kuroo approached you and draped an arm around your shoulder. “Have you heard? The place we’re heading to for the interschool camp…”

 

Tilting your head to the side, you motioned him to continue his speech.

 

“Curious aren’t cha~”

 

“Just spill it out.”

 

“Awwwww~ someone’s impatient-”

 

“Kuroo.”

 

“Okay. Okay. I get it. So the place we’re going to be staying at, there’s an onsen there.”

 

Your eyes sparkled upon hearing that. ‘ _How long has it been since I’ve last been to one I wonder?’_

 

“But…”

 

...Your trace of thought paused in its track the moment you heard that ‘but’. _Are we not allowed to enter? Or-_

 

“It seems there’s going to be only one onsen, a mixed one.”

 

“......”

 

Kuroo wouldn’t stop smirking. You really want to wipe that smirk off his face, but you resisted that urge. He wanted a reaction, and you know it.

 

“I see~ Thanks for telling me in advance then, so I can make sure I won’t enter when you’re in there.”

 

You gave him a shit-eating-grin mirroring his in response before walking away to continue your manager duties. You could still hear Kuroo shouting your name out from afar.

 

\----------

 

Tired from your duties, and carrying luggages and equipments onto the bus, you flopped down at the gym’s entrance.

 

“Dammit that damn Kuroo.” You mumbled between your breaths.

 

“Did he annoyed you again?”

 

Startled by the sudden reply, you sat up straight and turned your head toward the direction of the voice. Only to be met with cat-like golden eyes staring straight into yours.

 

“E-eep! K-Kenma.”

 

Kenma moved back a little. It was then that you realized how just a moment earlier, his face was only a few inches away from yours. You couldn’t help but darts your eyes to linger on his lips for a short while before looking away the moment you felt your face starting to heat up.

 

“Sorry… did I startled you?”

 

“N-no… I was just… kinda lost in thoughts.”

 

“If you says so…”

 

“...”

 

“......”

 

“...Is there… something you need?”

 

“Oh…. Oh, the coach. He was calling for you, we’ll be heading off soon.”

 

“Ah! I totally forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me.” You stood up and start making your way toward the bus. But before you went anywhere far, you heard Kenma spoke up once more.

 

“If… there’s anything bothering you, you can talk to me you know?”

 

“Thanks Kenma.” You turned around and gave him a sweet smile before running off again.

 

\----------

 

Upon your arrival at the interschool camp, you met up with Karasuno’s and Fukurodani’s managers. It seems Aobajousai will also be joining the camp, making a total of four schools.

 

“Yukie-san! Kaori! Kiyoko-san! Hitoka-chan! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Have you arrived for a while already?”

 

“No worries, we just arrived as well.” Yukie replied as she ruffled your hair. “No need to be so tense ‘kay.”

 

“____-senpai! Did you know that there’s an onsen here?” Hitoka asked with sparkling eyes.

 

“Oh… that. Well… Kuroo told me that there’s only… mixed one.”

 

“...”

 

“......”

 

“WHATTTTTTTT?!?!!!!”

 

Hitoka seems to be having some pretty intense thoughts as she suddenly froze up on spot before falling on the ground and trying to crawl her way away…

 

“I heard that there’s a regular bathhouse nearby though.” Kaori stated as she observe the state Hitoka had fallen into. “We could go there together if you want.”

 

As if a ray of hope had shone through, Hitoka jumped back up on her feet and gave Kaori her cutest puppy eyes.

 

_‘I still kinda want to go to the onsen though… Onsens and regular bathhouses aren’t just the same after all…’_

 

“...So…. we won’t be going to the onsen right?”

 

Yukie and Shimizu were both showing a shocked expression. Kaori was gaping. As for Hitoka… she froze up once more.

 

“____-chan. Are you serious? Do you seriously want to be in a mixed bath with those guys with raging teenage hormones? Who knows what might happen in there.” Yukie replied with a serious face.

 

“...Maybe when the guys… are not in there?”

 

“And when would that be exactly?”

 

“.........We could… try asking?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“............”

 

Everyone went silent again. Until Shimizu finally gave her opinion on the matter that is.

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea you know. Some of them might not enter when we do, but the rest might. Especially once they find out the exact time we’re going in.”

 

“...True.”

 

You couldn’t argue with that. Shimizu’s response was pretty on point. It was so reasonable but still… you _know_ it but you still _want_ to. ‘ _Or maybe it’s just the fact that I like risky stuff.’_

 

“The bathhouse it is then!” Kaori concluded before pulling Hitoka and you along to continue doing your duties at the camp.

 

As you followed along, something went through your line of thoughts. Of course, you won’t admit it. Not to you friends at least. But you knew, that you can’t deny it that… ‘ _The thought of being found just turned me on so much._ ’

 

\----------

 

“Oiiii! Kenma!!!”

 

‘ _Fuck… And_ this _time I almost defeated the final boss too..._ ’ Looking up from his screen, Kenma gave the source of noise an annoyed stare. “Kuro.”

 

“Quit playing your game and come set for us already! We’re having a break after this round.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

Kenma noticed that Karasuno and Aobajousai were having a practice match. ‘ _It seems Kageyama and Shouyou are trying some new techniques again. They kept messing it up though…_ ’. As for the one waiting on the court, it was none other than Fukurodani.

 

“KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WE’RE WINNING THIS GAME YOU HEAR ME?!”

 

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???? You meant WE are gonna win didn’t cha?” Kuroo showed his signature smirk.

 

*sigh* ‘ _Not again…_ ’

 

The game proceeded smoothly with Nekoma in the lead. That was until they reached the last set.

 

“Oi. Oi. OIIII!!!! Is that all you have?!?!!”

 

Brimming with confidence, Bokuto wouldn’t stop taunting Lev who’s currently in the blocking position.

 

“Grrgggghhhhh… Kenma-san! Toss to me!!!!!”

 

“......”  
  
*sigh*

 

In the end, Fukurodani won the match.

 

“That was a close game.”

 

A girl’s voice from behind startled Kenma, not that he let it showed in his reaction. Turning around, he saw that the girl who said that was their manager, ____.

 

“____-san.”

 

“Here’s your water,” she passed him a bottle of water as well as a towel. “You should be tired aren’t you?”

 

“Well… yea.” Kenma wiped his face with the towel given to him. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome~!” Turning around to face the others, ____ called out once more. “Oiiiii!! Guys, the water and towel are on the bench.” As soon as she finished her sentence, she turned back to give Kenma a light smile and a quick wink before running off to help out the other managers.

 

Kenma couldn’t help himself but blushed a little at the smile he had just received. Luckily, the towel in his hand was covering up at least half of his face, hiding his pink dusted cheeks and the smile that had formed in the process.

Kuroo however, had notice that his best friend had been lost in thoughts for a while.

 

“Oya, oya~~ Is our setter in love~?”

 

Shooting his best friend a glare, Kenma deadpanned. “What are you talking about?”

 

“No need to hide it alright~ I know our manager is such a cutie.”

 

“......”

 

“Want my help?”

 

“No.”

 

“Come onnnnnnn~!! I can-”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroo acted as if he was hurt for a moment, before an idea suddenly seemed to have delighted him so much that we wouldn’t stop grinning.

 

“Dude, you know this place has a mixed onsen?”

 

“...What about it?”

 

“Maybe we can try and lure her in?”

 

“No. Kuro, no. What the hell are you even plotting. Was this why ____-san seemed all troubled this morning? So you really did pestered her didn’t you?”

 

Kuroo didn’t expect his best friend to suddenly shoot him a barrage of questions. He had believed that his friend was the quiet type. This must’ve meant that he pressed the right button then, he thought.

 

“Kuro.”

 

“I get it, I get it. I’ll stop here.”

 

“Good-”

 

“Whaaaaaa? Is it true that Kenma has his eyes on our manager?”

 

‘ _...... Could you guys stop? ...Just when I thought I ended this topic._ ”

The topic went on for a while with more people joining in…

\----------

 

“_._._._-chan~” Yukie called out your name by each syllable. “Is it true?”

 

“...Is… _what_ true?”

 

“That some of the guys are aiming for you~” Kaori finished Yukie’s sentence for her.

 

“.........Where did you get that idea from?”

 

“Well… I walked pass the guys and they were talking about you. It seems pretty heated.”

 

“I doubt that. You must’ve heard it wrong. It was probably one of you girls’ name. Maybe Kiyoko-san?”

 

“I heard it too.” Kiyoko joined in the conversation.

 

“............”

 

“So ____-chan~ Are you interested in anyone too~?” Yukie wrapped an arm around your shoulder and smirked.

 

“....No? Maybe? Maybe not. I mean... No.”

 

“You don’t sound so sure you know~?” Kaori glomped you from the other side.

 

“Why do you wanna know anyway? It’s not like it’s that big a deal or anything…”

 

“We wanna support you that’s all.” Yukie smirked even wider.

 

“Suppor-” Your sentence was cutted off by Hitoka’s sudden squeak.

 

“Kenma-san looked this way again!!”

 

“What.” Unbeknownst to you, as you said that outloud, which you thought you didn’t, you were blushing madly.

 

“So it’s Kenma. I thought so.”

 

“Y-Yukie-san!!!”

 

“What? It’s obvious. Isn’t it girls?”

 

“...How so?”

 

“W-Well.. During the practice… I noticed you w-wouldn’t stop s-staring at Kenma-san… and s-smiling.” Hitoka stuttered out.

 

“......”

 

“Not to mention how he was the only one you personally gave the bottle of water and towel to.”

 

Hearing even Kiyoko pointing it out, you couldn’t help by hide your face within your palms.

 

“...This is so embarrassing…”

 

“Don’t worry ____-channnn~~ We’re gonna help you two get together before the camp ends~!”

 

“NO. I mean.. Uhh… That’s just way too fast! We just-”

 

“You two knew each other for over a year.”

 

“Well… I just joined the club this year! So… It’s like… less than a year! Just a few months. Yeah, that. So after the camp wouldn’t be too late-”

 

“It _will_ be too late. We won’t get to witness it.”

 

“You _will_ eventually know about it.”

 

“But we wanna see you two all lovey-dovey together!”

 

“You _do_ know that Kenma isn’t that type of guy.”

 

“Ohhhh~ So you finally admit that it _is_ Kenma that you have a crush on.”

 

“......”  


‘ _Yukie-san, can I wipe that smirk off of you face please?_ ’

 

“Fine. Yes. I have a crush on Kenma.”

 

“Great~! Now you just need to tell him that as well.”

“W-Wait! Isn’t it suppose to be the other way around??!?”

 

“ ‘ _You_ do _know that Kenma isn’t that type of guy_ ’ right?”

 

Your mouth was gaping, you were speechless. You totally didn’t expect the exact same sentence you just said to be used back against you.

 

“So get your ass up and go confess already. We all know he feel the same way.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Yukie pushed you forward so suddenly that you couldn’t resist and lose your balance. You thought you were going to fall face first on the floor, so you did not expect it at all when two hands grabbed your upper arm from the front.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

You could guess who the owner of that voice was, the one holding on to your form at this moment. The red colored short he’s wearing only help to confirm you thoughts. You could feel your heart beating faster and louder, so loud that you couldn’t hear anything else at the moment. Slowly looking up, you saw the number 5 on his jersey. ‘ _It really_ is _him. It really is…_ ”

 

“Kenma…” Holding on to his arms, you looked straight into his golden orbs until you realized you were staring. “Y-Yes! I-I-I’m a-alright!” Positioning yourself up straight, you took a short step backward. “T-Thank y-you…”

 

“...Do you… wanna go find something to eat?”

 

“S-Sure!”

 

‘ _Why am I stuttering?? I’ve never stuttered when talking to Kenma before… Must be because of that confession talk earlier…_ ’

 

At this moment, neither of you have yet move. That was until the two of you started to hear people snickering in the background. Looking at your arms, you both realized that neither of you have yet to let go of each other.

 

Instantly letting go of one another, you and Kenma voiced out at the same moment.

 

“S-sorry…”

 

“...I don’t mind.” Covering your mouth with a hand, you spoke quickly before looking away.

 

Kenma scratched the back of his neck with one hand while his other hand pulled out his phone from his pocket. Losing himself in the phone, he slowly headed out of the gym.

 

Seeing that as the queue to follow, you quietly trace behind him.

 

\----------

 

The cafeteria was still quiet as almost everyone were still at the gym. It was as if you and Kenma had the space all for yourselves.

 

As you look around to find a seat, you noticed that Kenma had already seated himself at the table near the corner of the room. It was a small table for four people. Kenma was seated at the seat right beside the window with his back facing toward the wall. As soon as he became comfortable with his position, he gave his phone a look before pressing on it continuously at a fast pace.

 

‘ _Probably playing something like always eh~?_ ’ You thought to yourself.

 

Walking over to the seat opposite of his, you sat down. Still looking at his phone, you noticed the slight pout forming on his face. ‘ _I wonder what he’s playing?_ ’ As you wander your eyes over his features, you couldn’t but smile at the expressions he’s making. That was until…

 

“Ah! ____… You must be hungry. Feel free to get something to eat before me. I’ll follow… after… this… damn.”

 

“Hahaha. It’s alright, we can go together. Are you stuck?”

 

“...Yeah… kinda…”

 

“What game is it?”

 

“King of Thieves. I’m trying to save my dungeon.”

 

“Ahhh I see. Can I give it a try?”

 

“Ah! Damn… almost.” Kenma looked up from his phone and into your eyes for a moment before passing it to you.

 

It was a type of puzzle game where you have to head to the reward chest while avoiding obstacles. Coming into contact with the obstacles will cause you your health and you’ll have to start over.

 

At first, you had trouble passing too. But once you got a hang of the timing, things start to become easier.

 

“Ah! I passed…?”

 

“Now you gotta pass it once more, consecutively, so I can finally use that to protect my treasure chest.”

 

“One more?! ...Okay, I got this.”

 

‘ _Failed…_ ’

 

“Damnnnnnnn~!!!”

 

“Hahahah” Kenma was laughing at your reaction. “That was me a moment ago.”

 

“Arghhhhh… I totally get your feeling now…”

 

After a few- severals more minutes, you managed to pass it twice and helped Kenma out with the game.

 

“Finallyyyyyy…” Passing Kenma back his phone, you slouched down on the table. “Kenmaaaa… I’m tired.”

 

Kenma chuckled. Seeing you as you are now, he couldn’t help but ruffled your hair. “Wait here, I’ll go grab both of our lunch.”

 

As Kenma walked away, you still hid your face behind your arms. You couldn’t look up,  not yet, not in your current state. You were blushing so madly you could literally feel your face heating up and your heart pounding so loudly in your ears. ‘ _Just staying like this… is kinda good too… There’s no need to confess… is there?_ ’

 

A little while later, Kenma came back with two trays of food. Putting one down in front of you, he set the other one down in front of his seat before sitting down. By now, a few others had arrived, and with them, came the noise of chatters.

 

“Hey Kenma, can I ask something…?” Still staring at the tray, you spoke up not even aware of the act.

 

“Sure.”

 

“......”

 

‘ _Should I… No. Do you happen to know…_ ’

 

“Do you happen to know when the guys are planning to enter the onsen?”

 

*Gak* Kenma seemed to have choked on his food.

 

“What…?” Truth be told, he was bewildered by your sudden bold question. “...I’m not sure I heard correctly. Mind repeating that again?”

 

“I-...I was just curious about when would you guys be entering the onsen… that’s all. Really. Just curiosity.”

 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at your explanation.

 

“Are you… planning to enter? Kuro did tell you that it’s mixed… didn’t he?”

 

“Well… yes! He did. That’s why… we girls we be heading over to the bathhouse nearby after dinner!”

 

“Oh. I see…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“...Some of us are probably gonna do it after dinner too. But most of us will probably enter the onsen after our night practice. Don’t wanna sweat again after just taking a bath…”

 

“That makes sense… Why haven’t I thought of that…? Hahahah! Silly me.”

 

As if he was aware of your earlier conversation, someone had suddenly sat down beside you and intrude your chatters.

 

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout lovebirds~?” Halfway through his sentence, Kuroo had wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

 

“Oiii. Kuroo you’re heavy.”

 

“Nothing of your concerns.”

 

“Ohhhhhh~ Not denying that you two are lovebirds are see~ Or should I say kitten- Ouch!”

 

You had pinched Kuroo’s hand that was hanging dangerously close to your chest and shoved it away from your personal space.

 

“Dammit Kuroo. I’m leaving. The other managers might be waiting for me somewhere.”

 

“In a rush? But your crush is st-” Kuroo’s head was suddenly smacked by an empty tray. “Oiiiii what’s that for Kenma?”

 

“...Shut up.”

 

As soon as you stood up from your seat, Kenma did the same and followed closely behind.

 

\----------

 

“So… you’re going to find the other managers I suppose-”

 

“Nah. I’m actually free.”

 

“......”

 

Kenma traced behind you, unsure of what he should say. The silence is starting to become awkward for him especially after witnessing Kuroo’s “lovebird” remark and your reaction to it. He shuffled somewhat uncomfortably.

 

“About that… I was actually… just trying to find some excuses…”

 

“...Excuses for…?”

 

“For spending my time…” You turned your face back to observe Kenma’s reaction before quickly facing another direction. “...With you alone I guess?”

 

You knew you were blushing. _Again_ . For who knows how many time it was already. You didn’t want Kenma to feel like you had rejected him from your reaction to Kuroo’s tease. But you didn’t want to admit it straight out to him neither. ‘ _At least not yet_ ’. You wanted it to come out naturally, not from other’s teases or anything that isn’t at both of your paces. You also knew, that Kenma doesn’t like things like this force upon him.

 

Kenma, on the other hand, was also blushing madly. He was so glad that you were facing him with your back. Otherwise, he wouldn’t know how to hide his face which may had already became the same shade as Nekoma’s uniform.

 

“____.”

 

The call of your name had stopped you in our track. Slowly turning your head back, you flashed Kenma a curious expression.

 

“...Wanna find somewhere to play games together?”

 

“Sure~!!!”

 

You felt like your reaction may had been a little too gleeful. But that doesn’t matter anymore, as this little hangout is really worth all that happiness.

 

\----------

 

The afternoon practice proceeded smoothly. By the time you realized again, it was already time for dinner. Most of the guys were still practising. Even Kenma had told you he would probably be late for dinner.

 

This time in the cafeteria, you sat down with the other managers. For the majority of the time, at least what you caught on to, was something along the line of “Oikawa-san was trying to make a move on Kiyoko-senpai” and “He did the same with us too”.

 

“Anywayyyyy~ ____chan~”

 

Losing yourself in your thoughts, the mention of your name had startled you.

 

“W-What is it Yukie-san?”

 

“How did it go with Kenma?”

 

“How did… what?”

 

“What? I meant what I asked.”

 

“Since lunch, you didn’t seem to leave Kenma-san’s side~” Kaori added.

 

“D-Did you confessed????” Hitoka asked.

 

“Ohhhhhh~~~ How did it went?”

 

Barrage of questions were shot at you leaving you no time to answer any of them. To make matter worst, they seemed to have answered each of their questions which each new question raised. Without even waiting for you reply that is.

 

“No! No, no and NO! Nothing happened, I didn’t confess, neither did he, and we were JUST PLAYING GAMES-”

 

You stopped mid track when you saw more of the guys entering the room, and staring at you for your outburst. You want to believe that seeing Kenma staring at you bewildered from the doorway was just your hallucination.

 

“Damn it.” Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, you continue your speech. “I guess I’ll call it a night and head back to my room now.”

 

“What about the bathhouse-”

 

“You girls can go without me, I wanna be alone for now.”

 

“......”

 

The whole room fell quiet for a moment as you made your way toward the door and swiftly left the room, doing your best to avoid eye contact with anyone.

 

In the hallway, you walked into Oikawa.

 

“Heyyyyy ____-chan~ Aren’t you-”

 

“Sorry Oikawa, I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Ah…”

 

Rushing past him, you took a turn and dashed toward your room. Your hand ruffled your pocket as searched for room’s key. Once you found it, you unlocked the door, went inside, and locked it again from inside. Not even bothering to walk around, you slide yourself down the door before closing your eyes and taking in another deep breath. Luckily, you had the room to yourself.

 

“...How stupid of me to do that…”

 

Your mind soon dozed off right after that sentence has left out of your mouth.

 

\----------

 

“Aaahhhh~~ That onsen felt great.”

 

“A pleasurable way to end the day after tough practice~”

 

“WHY WEREN’T THE MANAGERS IN THERE TOO?”

 

“Oiiii!! SHUT UP!”

 

“Hahahahah! These guys have too much energy left over.”

 

The sound of chatters, laughters, and footsteps had awaken you up from your slumber.

 

‘ _What time is this?_ ’

 

Searching for your phone, you switch on the screen and noticed the time.

 

10.30 PM

 

…

 

……

 

‘ _WAITTTTTT!! It’s this late already? I and still haven’t showered. Damn, I stink of sweat…_ ’

 

A that moment, the voice which had woken you up replayed itself once more in your head. “Aaahhhh~~ That onsen felt great.”

 

You knew that the others had advised you not to, but… ‘ _It sounded like people are leaving the onsen already… If I just wait a little more until everyone left…_ ’

 

10.40 PM

 

You could still hear the footsteps of people walking passed the door to your room.

 

‘ _Maybe a little while longer._ ’

 

10.50 PM

 

Staring at clock before you for the past moments, you decided that it’s _finally_ time. No one should be there at such a time. Standing up from your seated position, you changed into a yukata before leaving the room.

 

Just as you had expected, the hallway had became quiet. ‘ _Everyone should’ve gone back to their room already._ ’

 

Your heart beat quicken the further you walked. Deep inside you, you knew, that the chance of someone walking in while you submerge yourself in the onsen exist, and that chance was all but slim.

 

‘ _It’s quiet. If it’s_ this _quiet, that must mean there’s no one inside right?_ ’

 

Staring at the door sign that indicate the entrance of the onsen, you slowly slid it open. With your eyes closed, you hurried inside before closing the door back.

 

‘ _It’s still quiet. Either no one’s here, or they’re stunned because of my sudden entrance. I hope it’s not the latter._ ’

 

Biting onto your lower lip, you slowly opened your eye.

 

To your relief, it was the former. The room was empty.

 

Empty, as in no other human were currently occupying the space. There was, however, numerous basket which had clothes inside. And _that_ could only mean one thing; there were still people inside the onsen.

 

As if on queue, the door that was separating the changing room from the bathing area slided open. It seemed the one who opened the door was also stunned to find you here as he stood there and stared at you absentmindedly. Good thing he had a towel wrapped around his waist or you were sure you may have passed out. The fact that the guy standing a few meters in front of you was a certain pudding head setter doesn’t help you in the least.

 

“_-__-____…” he stuttered out.

 

“Oi! Kenma! What are you doing just standing there at the doorway?” A very familiar voice of a certain captain you knew so well as he’s from the same school as you echoed from the bathing area.

 

“N-nothing! My body just freezed up from the sudden chill.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he shut the door closed and walked up toward you before pulling you further into the room.

 

“K-Kenma…”

 

Kenma avoided your eyes.

 

“W-What are you… doing here? Didn’t you told me you would go with the girls to the bathhouse?”

 

“Well… I was… but…”

 

“......I thought I told you the guys would be here after night practice?”

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

“...I was in my room, just woke up… and thought everyone had left.... so I… decided to test out my luck.”

 

Kenma couldn’t believe his ears. However, before he was able to voice out his thoughts on the matter, he heard the sliding door being slid open once more. Shocked ran through him, not waiting to cause a commotion nor letting anyone else sees you, he decided to shove you toward the corner of the room and caging you in.

 

“Ken-”

 

“Ssh.”

 

“Ahhhhhhh~ nothing can beat a hot bath after practice.” The bed-head captain spoke up as he entered the room. His eyes darting around trying to find his best friend.

 

“......”

 

“Oi!! Kenma, you still haven’t… changed…? ...What are you doing?”

 

“......” Kenma pretended not to hear.

 

“...Wait. Is there… someone else with you…?” His voice became louder with each footsteps coming nearer to you two.

 

“Kuro. Stay there. Don’t come any closer.” Up to this point, Kenma have still yet to move even an inch.

 

“____?”

 

“Eeeek!!” Aware of your unforgivable slip, you quickly pressed your hands on your mouth.

 

“Ora, ora~~~ So ____-chan decided to come join us eh~?”

 

“No.” Kenma deadpanned as he turned around to face his friend.

 

“Someone’s possessive~”

 

“Kuro.”

 

“I get it. I’m gonna take my leave first then. But just so you two know, there’s still four other guys in there.” Kuroo gave you a smirk before walking over to find his clothes. “Oh and one more thing, Kenma. You might wanna cover our little kitten’s eyes while I get change.

 

Kenma sighed before spinning your body around to face the wall instead.

 

Just a short moment later, Kuroo had already left the room.

 

...Only for Bokuto to burst in right after.

 

“Oiiiiiiiii!!!!!! KUROOOO!!!! YOU EVIL CAT WHY DIDN’T YOU-” It seems Bokuto had noticed you from the corner of his eyesight. “Ah. ____-CHANNNNNN!!!!! ARE YOU ENTERING THE ONSEN TOO?!?!!”

 

Bokuto’s loudness forced a sudden squeak out of you. Noticing your yelp, Akaashi decided it is best not to pry and dragged Bokuto away.

 

“But AKAASHIIIIIIII!!!!”

 

“You’ve been in there for too long already Bokuto-san.”

 

You didn’t notice when the two of them left the room. What was currently on your mind, was how the other two unknown, most likely guys, were now aware of your presence within the area. You decided that it would probably be so the best to leave now and take a normal shower in your room instead.

 

Pushing yourself away from the wall, you attempt to dash pass Kenma. Unfortunately for you, Kenma had grabbed onto the sleeve of your yukata. The momentum had caused it to slip down your shoulder and fall along your arm, revealing your bare chest to Kenma.

 

The moment you realized how disordered your clothes had become, you blushed madly and attempt to fix yourself. Kenma, however, was a move faster and was already holding onto the yukata, pulling it back in position. His face was also clearly red.

 

Having been yanked out of position early, the obi wrapping your yukata in place was no longer tight. If someone were to ask Kenma what he was doing at this moment, he himself would say he has no idea neither. In that instant, Kenma had untied your obi. It was the same moment that the sliding door opened up again for the third time.

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

Everyone was speechless at the scene before their eyes.

 

“____-ch-” Oikawa attempted to break the silence, but what happen right after had was so unexpected he stopped mid-sentence.

 

Kenma had enough. He had enough of guys walking in to see your vulnerable self before their eyes. It was at that moment in which he had let him possessive side he didn’t know he had take over. Pushing you down into a seated position on the bench beside the wall, he raised his right hand to grab your chin and tilt you head up toward him, before covering your mouth with his. His left hand, still on your yukata, had moved to close it tighter together. The tighter he pulled onto the yukata, the more the he deepen the kiss.

 

Observing the situation, Iwaizumi who stood beside Oikawa recovered from the shock first. He grabbed onto Oikawa and kicked him toward the exit.

 

“Stop gaping at them Shittykawa. Get change and out.”

 

“But Iwa-channnnn- Oufff!”

 

Iwaizumi threw Oikawa’s clothes on him before the two get change and left the room.

 

In the meantime, Kenma was still kissing you and not letting go, until you started to be out of breath.

 

“K-Kenma…”

 

Kenma raised a hand to cover his lips and looked away for a moment, blush even more visible on his face than before. Inhaling deeply once, Kenma turned back to face you and stare straight into your eyes.

 

“Don’t do that again.”

 

“...?”

 

“What if the one to find you first had been someone else and not me? What if that person was Kuro, Bokuto, or Oikawa? Or any other guys who had their eyes on you?”

 

You never knew Kenna had this side to him, the possessive, jealous, territorial, protective side. You couldn’t help but admit that you had fallen even more deeply in love with him.

 

“____. Are you listening?”

 

“Y-Yes! I’m… sorry… But I’m glad… that it’s you I met first.”

 

Circling your arms around his waist, you pulled him into an embrace. Kenna hugged you back.

 

“You could’ve told me you wanted to enter the onsen.”

 

“...What if I tell you that… I still want to…”

 

Kenma wasn’t sure how his face could get even redder. He let go of you before turning around.

 

“There’s no one else in there right now. I’ll wait out here to make sure no other guys enter while you’re in there-”

 

His sentence was cut off when you grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him toward you.

 

“What are you-”

 

“...can we… enter together?”

 

“......”

 

“...please?”

 

After pondering for a while, Kenma finally gave you a reply with a stern face.

 

“5 minutes.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’re only going in there for 5 minutes. Who knows when someone else might come and use the onsen. Don’t forget that there would always be those who wait until it’s late into the night before they enter.”

 

“Yay~!” You were so happy you glomped on Kenma before you even realized. The thing is… you were glomping on Kenma who only has a towel around his waist, while you yourself were clad in an untied yukata. Thus, direct body contact had became inevitable. Earlier, Kenma had pulled your yukata to cover you up as the two of you hug, but this time, you glomped on him too suddenly. The heat from your bare bodies and the soft touch you could felt only serves to make you feel even hotter. Kenma on the other hand, was starting to have trouble holding himself back.

 

“____…” Kenma took in a deep breath as he grabbed onto your shoulders and quickly shoved you back. “You’re wasting your 5 minutes.”

 

Realizing that Kenma was serious about letting you stay in here for no more than another 5 minutes, and quickly dashed into the bathing area. You swiftly cleanse your body before entering in the onsen.

 

Kenma slowly followed you to the doorway, and stood there as he observed each of your movements. In all honesty, he himself wasn’t aware of what he’s even doing. The moment you dipped your body down into the onsen, his consciousness returned. Kenma repositioned his body to face away from you, his hand moving up to cover the bottom half of his face with his backhand as he mumbled out.

 

“Shit. That was close…”

 

His teeth tugged onto his lower lip as he stared down at his hardened member. ‘ _How am I supposed to turn around to face her at this state?_ ’

 

Totally unaware of the current state Kenma was left in, you enthusiastically called out for him to join you in the bath.

 

“Kenmaaaaaa~~~ don’t just stand thereeee.”

 

“......”

 

“Kenmaaaaaa-”

 

“2 minutes left.”

 

“Still 2 minutes-”

 

“2 minutes including the time you get change.”

 

You mouth was gaping as you stared at Kenma’s form retreating back into the changing room. It was then, that you realized how for the last few minutes, you had been in front of Kenma stark naked. He had seen all of your, nothing left to imagination. You had been so rapturous at getting the opportunity to enjoy the onsen that you had completely forgot about the most important thing.

 

 _‘Waitttt, so back then that I was so excited I hugged Kenma.. He only had a towel on… and… he had been here_ the whole time _since then up until now…_ ’

 

Crimson color spreaded across your face.

 

‘ _How could I asked him to_ join _me? How am I supposed to look at him straight in the eyes now…? He must’ve thought I was out of my mind or something…_ ’

 

Stepping out of the onsen, you wrapped a towel around yourself as you approached the changing room. Taking in a deep breath, you slid open the door and stepped in.

 

Inside the room, you looked around but couldn’t find Kenma anywhere. Thinking that he must’ve already taken his leave, you let out a long sighed before quickly changing back into your yukata.

 

‘ _I really shouldn’t have done that…_ ’

 

As you were lost in your thoughts, you slowly made your way out of the room. What you had not expect at all, as someone standing right outside the entrance. As a result of that and you not looking at where you were walking, you bumped straight into the person in front of you.

 

“Ah-!” The two of you spoke up at the same time. Nonetheless, you were the faster one to give an apology.

 

“Sorr-” Your apology, however, was cut off when you saw who it was. “K-Kenma!”

 

“Ah… ____. I was just going to call you…”

 

“F-Five… minutes… wasn’t it…?”

 

Kenma turned around and walked ahead of you.

 

“Your room is this way right?”

 

“Ah… yes.”

 

“I’ll walk you back.”

 

The short walk back to your room was filled with silence. Neither of you spoke up. The silence continued up until Kenma finally took a stop in front of a room.

 

“This room right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

After quietly giving him your reply, you proceeded to unlock the door and slip inside.

 

Seeing you enter the room, Kenma turned around and prepared to leave.

 

“Goodnight-”

 

Before he could go any further, Kenma was put to a stop in his track when you reached out to grab onto the sleeve of his yukata. His breath hitched at that instant. He could feel his heart racing faster and blood rushing down to his nether regions. He _knew_ no one else was in the room, no one else but you… and him, if he enter that is. The images from the onsen just a few moments ago resurged in his mind. ‘ _This is not helping me…_ ’ He tried flexing some muscle to prevent his member from hardening before you take notice of bulge forming between his legs. Unfortunately, you gave the sleeve of his yukata another tug, this time harder than the first try.

 

“K-Kenma… Can I… ask something?”

 

Your voice was anxious and somewhat breathless at the same time. That, up top of the tightening grip of yours on his sleeve and the light blush spreading across your cheeks had sent a shiver down Kenma’s spine.

 

‘ _____… What am I to infer from you acting this way?_ ’

 

Kenma observed your face once more, searching for any sort of hints or indications that would tell him what it he should do in this exact moment. Should he listen to what you have to say? Should he head back for the night and ask you about it later? Should he confront you about it? Or should he-

 

His line of thought vanished the moment he saw you biting down onto your lips and breaking eye contact with him. That was his last straw. He don’t even understand himself well, but seeing you in such a vulnerable state for the past few moments, finding you at the onsen and the way you appeared now, had caused him to do what he just did.

 

Kenma had shoved you back inside your room and followed you inside. Closing the door behind him, he gave it a lock before he pinned you against the wall to the side of the door you two entered through. Caging you in between his arms, his eyes darkened as he whispered huskily into your ear.

 

“Yes… ____. What is it you wanted to ask?”

 

“I-I…”

 

You were lost for words. Not in your wildest dream had you expect the event that was unfolding before you. You had originally wanted to ask him… about how he thought of you especially after what had just transpired.

 

“I… wanted to know…”

 

“...To know…?”

 

He was still whispering right beside you. You could feel yourself body trembling at the faint sensation of his mouth touching your ear.

 

“...What do you think about me?”

 

Kenma buckled his hip forward. As something hard pressed up against your inner thigh, you could feel heat rushing up your core.

 

Kenma gently nibbled onto your earlobe, a gentle moan escaped your lips in the process.

 

“Ah…”

 

Retreating back, one of his hand reached toward your chin and gently tilted it so you would be facing him, positioning you so that you can looked straight into each other’s eyes.

 

“What if I tell you that…” Kenma moved his face closer to yours, your lips now only millimeters apart. “I had fallen for you since way back.” The moment he finished his sentence, he pressed his mouth against yours. It was short and quick, just a small peck that was filled with emotions. He was just about to let go of you, when you suddenly wrapped your arms around his form and pulling him in closer to you. You gave him another kiss, a deeper one, that lasted much longer.

 

Kenma’s free hand snaked around your waist, hugging you tighter, not leaving any room between the two of you. The longer the kiss lasted, the hotter it had become. From the little peck he had given you, it had now turned into a full blown make out session. Neither of you had realized it when you two walked away from the wall and approached the bed. When Kenma’s leg came into contact with the edge of the bed, he had let himself fall back onto it, pulling you along with him. Having fallen on top of him, you took the moment to break the kiss and reposition yourself. However, before you were able to move, Kenma had sat up and pulled you by your waist so you would be sitting on his lap. Satisfied with the current position, Kenma lied back down on the bed and stared into your eyes.

 

Realizing where it was Kenma had positioned you, your face heated up once more. You were sitting right on Kenma’s manhood. Excluding the thin fabric of your underwears and the yukata you were wearing, your opening was directly atop of his _hardened_ member. You could feel yourself becoming wetter and wetter with each of his touch as his hands glided up from you knees, slid inside your yukata, and to your upper thigh.

 

“Just tell me when you want to stop okay?”

 

“Uhmm~”

 

\----------

 

As he dozed off beside you, Kenma pulled you closer into his embrace. Snuggling close to him, you gently trace your finger along his jawline.

 

“Kenma… don’t you need to head back to your room? Kuroo must be wondering where you’ve gone.

 

“Uhmmm.” He nuzzled his nose against the top of your head. “Leave him…”

 

“But Kenma-”

 

“____… I’m tired… can we talk in the morning?”

 

“...Okay…….”

 

“......”

 

“Kenma?”

 

“......hm?”

 

Looking up at his sleeping face, you quietly mumbled out.

 

“I love you.”

 

“...Me too.” Kenma gave you a quick forehead kiss before he continued his slumber. Seeing his peaceful sleeping face, you smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return.

 

“Goodnight~.”

 

.

.

.

 

\----------

 

**Extended Ending**

 

“OIIIII!!! Kenma! Where have you been last night? You didn’t even come back to the room.”

 

“...I was somewhere.”

 

“And where would that ‘somewhere’ be-”

 

“Good morning~!” You had just entered into the gym carrying a basket of water bottles in hand as you walked over to arrange it on the bench. Bending down, your hair had fallen over shoulder, exposing the back of your neck in the process.

 

Kuroo, being the first to notice the bruise-like marks on your skin, gave a look at Kenma who was avoiding eye contact with him before he elbowed his friend and gave him a sneaky grin.

 

“So you’ve been with her all night ehhh~”

 

“Shut up.” Kenma stepped on Kuroo’s foot as he walked toward you.

Kuroo however, isn’t going to drop the subject so easily.

 

“____-CHAN~~!!!”

 

“Eh~?” Quickly turning around to face Kuroo, you tilted your head in confusion.

 

“____-chan~ What happened to you neck?”

 

That one question had caused caught the attention of everyone in the gym and all eyes were on you.

 

Startled by the unwanted attention, you flung your hair back with your hand so that your neck remained covered. Acting as if nothing had happened you continued with what you were doing earlier.

 

“Ehhhh? ____-channnnnn what happened?”

 

The managers soon joined in. Yukie who was the closest to you at the moment, extended her arms forward to push your hair away.

 

You attempted to dodge her by stepping away, but your side crashed into someone else.

 

“Ah.. Sorr-”

 

Kenma who was now beside you, pushed your hair away from your back, giving everyone a full view of the hickey he had left on you last night. Not giving you any time to react, Kenma bent over and kissed your neck, right on the mark he had left.

 

As the whole gym became silent from the abrupt move, Kenma spoke up, mouth still on your neck.

 

“She’s mine.”


End file.
